


More Wolf Than Man

by Saskia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Claiming, Humor, M/M, Mating, Possessive Derek, Wolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saskia/pseuds/Saskia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every so often it happens. A child is born. More wolf than human. They named him Derek, Derek Hale.</p><p>When a young Derek Hale attacks his mate during a pack ceremony, he loses his claim to the boy.</p><p>Years later Talia Hale finally convinces her husband to give their son what is rightfully his and the Hale pack is on their way to an unsuspecting Stilinski family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Every so often it happens. A child is born. More wolf than human. They named him Derek, Derek Hale.

“We can’t wait any longer!” Talia all but yells at her husband.  
“Can you really blame them Talia? Our son is more wolf than man.” The Alpha says with tears in his eyes. Noah loves his son, but raising him has been extremely difficult and very hard on the entire family and pack.  
“He’s getting out of control and you know it. Last time you could barely stop him, even in your Alpha form. He needs his mate to ground him.” Talia pleads with her husband.

And so it was decided. The Hale pack would leave Beacon Hills behind to bring home Derek’s mate Stiles, Stiles Stilinski. The same Stiles who had found himself attacked by Derek 6 years ago…

The Hale and Stilinski pack were one of the many packs invited to attend a wedding between the local Alpha and his mate. A 22 year old Derek had smelled his mate during the ceremony and acted on animal instinct. He found the young boy standing behind the masses near the woods and moved through the crowd like a predator circling his prey.  
Stiles had been startled when Derek pulled him against his chest to lick his neck, but was not opposed to the older man’s affections. When the wolf tried to manhandle him onto the ground, Stiles started to protest. Derek growled when he felt his mate’s resistance and used his superior werewolf strength to remove the 16 year old boy’s pants and underwear. By then, Stiles was full on screaming and Derek could smell the panic, fear and humiliation on his mate but couldn’t stop his wolf. He needed to scent, claim, bite and knot the boy. 

When the wolf started to lick the boy’s genitals and ass, preparing him for the claim and mating, the wedding ceremony had stopped and all the guests watched Stiles being molested by Derek.  
Stiles knew Derek was his mate the moment the wolf had licked his neck. Stiles also knew this was not how a mate was supposed to behave. There was supposed to be a lot of courtship before the actual mating, and why was nobody helping him?

Stiles would learn afterwards that the guests did nothing in fear of retaliation. The Hale pack had the reputation of being ruthless and the fact that Talia Hale bore a son, more wolf than man, and therefore stronger than most Alpha werewolves, only fuelled those rumors.

It took 5 wolves, including father Stilinski and the local Alpha, to pull Derek from his mate before the actual penetration could happen. When the wolf knew he would be overpowered, he bit Stiles in some desperate attempt to claim the boy.

Stiles would have been properly claimed by Derek when coming of age, but his parents had done everything in their power to prevent this from happening, and had succeeded.

Until now.

To be continued…

 

Aside from keeping a diary as a child I've never written anything in my life until now. This is my first book. Please be kind.


	2. Chapter 2

“You will not have our son!” Claudia Stilinski yells at the intruders in her living room.  
“I will die before I let this animal touch Stiles.” John Stilinski says while pointing at Derek.  
“We are all animals!” Talia Hale informs him condescendingly. 

Derek understands why they fear him. Everybody does. He is not human. He is wolf. He hates his human body but tolerates it because this form is what is expected of him. 

“Your son is more wolf than man. He never even speaks!” Claudia points out. “Stiles is an innocent and loving boy destined to be the mate of a respected Alpha, not some wild beast that will mount him whenever he feels like it.”

Claudia Stilinski knows that the Hale pack has a rightful claim to her boy. The only reason she has been able to keep them at bay is because of the scandal Derek caused during the local Alpha’s wedding ceremony 6 years ago.

“Your son is not worthy to be anyone’s mate!” John Stilinski states.  
The two packs get momentarily distracted when the living room door opens and Stiles walks in with a very confused look on his face. “What’s going on?”  
“Stiles, what are you doing here? I told you to stay at Deaton.”  
“I just came to grab my laptop.”

Mate. Claim. Scent. Mount. Knot. Derek had been told to control the animal inside, not let the beast control him. But at this very moment he was losing that battle and the wolf inside him was fighting its way to the surface.  
Derek never understood why anyone would want to be something they’re not. He refused to learn to suppress his wolf at first, until his mother told him it would make his mate afraid of him, like last time. Then, Derek finally obeyed, still refusing to talk, but letting his father teach him how to keep his animal instincts under control, all the while hoping that the fight against his true nature was worth it and would please his mate.

“Hello Stiles. It’s been too long.” Talia says.  
“Have we met before?” Stiles asks confused.  
“My name is Talia Hale.”  
“I’m sorry but I have no idea who you are.” Stiles says while looking from Talia to his mother questioningly.  
“I’m the mother of your mate.” Talia tries hopefully while slightly losing her patience.  
“I don’t have a mate.”

Derek whines.

To be continued…

 

Aside from keeping a diary as a child I've never written anything in my life until now. This is my first book. Please be kind.


	3. Chapter 3

Talia Hale knows something is terribly wrong the moment the words leave Stiles’s mouth. She knows by the sound of his heart that the boy speaks the truth. At least Stiles is convinced it is the truth.

“He doesn’t remember? You erased his memory? It was never him refusing our son? It was all you?” Talia asks, already knowing the answers to her own questions.  
“What does it matter? It makes no difference in the end.” Claudia says while stepping protectively in front of her son. “My boy was traumatized after your son attacked him in front of the entire pack. So yes, we had that part of his memory erased.”

Stiles would normally be very confused and angry by now, if he was listening to the conversation, which he is not. He is too busy staring at Derek, the black haired man who looks familiar.

The large living room suddenly feels crowded with 10 werewolves sending death glares at each other. Both packs equal in number and strength.

Stiles can’t stop staring at Derek, who is staring right back. He moves towards the other wolf but Claudia turns around and pushes Stiles through the door under loud protest of her son.

Upon smelling and seeing his mate’s distress, Derek is spurred into action and fights his way to Stiles.  
This launches an all-out attack between the Stilinski family and the Hale pack.  
Derek shoves Claudia Stilinski out of the way, lifts Stiles into his arms and pushes through the fighting wolves.

Stiles feels instantly safe in Derek’s arms, but when the wolf licks his neck, it feels somehow familiar, like he experienced it before, but it also sends panic and fear through his body.  
Derek puts Stiles down in a corner of the room, turns and stands protectively in front of his mate.

Olivia Stilinski is struck down by the Alpha while trying to rescue her brother. Stiles runs to his sister but is stopped by Derek, who pushes him back. Stiles refuses to be manhandled and attacks Derek, trying to make the wolf understand that he wants to tend to his wounded sister.  
Stiles’s brother Frederick sees this as an opening and comes full force at Derek, but the black haired wolf deflects his attack and sends Frederick crashing into the nearest wall. The Stilinski men are nothing if not persistent and Frederick scrambles to his feet, launching another attack.

Derek uses his full strength to push Stiles out of the way before throwing himself into battle. The brute force Derek uses to push Stiles out of the way sends the young boy flying through the air. His body slams into the wall and his head is split open against the door. Stiles’s vision goes black and unbearable pain starts spreading from his belly to his chest.

When his vision clears, Stiles can see an object sticking out of his belly. He removes it, quickly realizing the error of his mistake when blood starts flowing over his belly onto his legs. He yells and he screams but no one hears him above the sounds of the battle. He calls out to his mother and father, even yells for Derek, but all are too consumed in their own battle to notice him.

The front of Stiles’s pants are soaked with blood and it makes him want to vomit. You would think that the wolves can smell the blood, but then again, he isn’t the only one bleeding.  
Stiles knows his sister is dead. He can see her motionless body lying on the floor. The young black haired girl, who resembles Derek, ends up with her throat ripped out by his father. Stiles watches as her bleeding, battered body hits the floor. Frederick Stilinski, his brother, gets sliced open from ear to ear by one of Derek’s claws in retaliation for Laura’s death.

In mere seconds, Stiles’s whole life comes crashing down around him.

The irony of it all doesn’t escape him. They are all fighting over him, while he lies dying on the floor, and soon, there won’t be anyone to fight over.

To be continued…

 

Aside from keeping a diary as a child I've never written anything in my life until now. This is my first book. Please be kind.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles knows that continuing to shout is futile and throwing himself in the midst of the battle, to get their attention, will get him killed. He uses his last strength to crawl outside, scramble to his feet and make his way into the woods to find Deaton, leaving a trail of blood behind.

The small hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stand up, a shiver runs down his spine and sends a wave of fear through his body. Stiles can feel eyes on him, watching him. Boldly, he takes another step, willing his injured body forward, as a low growl rumbles through the forest.

Taking a walk through the forest in the middle of the night, wearing blood soaked clothes, is a guaranteed way to attract a predator. Stiles knows this. 

He is about to turn around and run, when a giant creature bursts through the trees. Stiles stands completely still, shock making it impossible for him to move. The creature, a 10 foot tall, 1300 pound, covered in thick shaggy fur bear, is looking straight at him.  
Stiles starts to back away, slowly, trying to find cover in the trees, when suddenly the bear roars, a cloud of moist breath blowing from its snout into the cold night air. Stiles knows he can’t shift into the wolf because of his injuries. He also knows that running isn’t an option.  
He takes another step, heart jackhammering in his chest and sweat dripping from his forehead, as yet another growl erupts through the forest, this time from behind him, imitating the one that had come from the bear.

The bear stops his approach on Stiles, lifts its snout, and sniffs the air, trying to pick up the scent of the other intruder. A fully transformed Derek steps out from the shadows to stand behind Stiles. The bear’s eyes glow in the dark as they dart from Stiles to the wolf standing behind him. The beast turns its huge hairy head back in Stiles’s direction, and without warning and with unimaginable speed, bursts forward, attacking Stiles.

Stiles instantly reacts by rolling out of the way and crawling further into the forest. Derek hits the bear full on, both of them yelping from the impact. The bear rises on its legs, lifts Derek from the ground, and backs him straight into a large tree. Its jaw is mere inches from Derek’s face as it snaps ferociously, trying to tear into its trapped prey. Without warning, Derek swipes his razor sharp claws across the bear’s belly, slicing it from its right hip, down its thigh and across its knee. The bear yelps in pain and immediately rears back, removing its paw from Derek’s neck.

Derek falls full force to the ground and moans as the impact sends incredible pain through his entire body. The wolf quickly forces himself to his feet, staggering back until he is able to steady himself against the tree, looking from the injured bear to his mate.

“You killed my brother and sister. This…” Stiles says while pointing from the bear to Derek, acknowledging that the wolf saved his life. “This doesn’t change anything.”

To be continued…

 

Aside from keeping a diary as a child I've never written anything in my life until now. This is my first book. Please be kind.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek knows what he did. He wants to tell Stiles he’s sorry but he can’t. He killed Olivia because she was trying to get her hands on Stiles and take his mate away from him, again. Frederick’s death was revenge for his sister. He wants to tell Stiles he doesn’t belong in this world, nature should never have allowed him to be born.   
He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He points to the cabin in the woods where Deaton lives. Stiles nods and starts walking in the direction of the cabin. 

The bear shakes himself off, yelps turning into growls, and attacks once more. 

When Stiles turns, he sees the bear launch himself at Derek and watches as the blood seeps down the Alpha’s legs. He realizes that the wolf is severely injured and is willing to die to defend Stiles.   
He hopes Derek survives and hates himself for wanting it. 

Stiles starts pounding on Deaton’s cabin door until the doctor appears and stares at him in disbelief.  
“Fight. Hurt. Mate.” Is the only thing he says before blacking out. Deaton drags Stiles’s unconscious body inside before he makes a call to Alcide Herveaux, briefing the local Alpha about the current situation.

Back in the Stilinski livingroom, the fight is still going strong. Alcide barges in and has his betas pull the Stilinski and Hale pack apart.  
“Enough!” Alcide barks at both clans. “Have none of you noticed that the young boy you’re all fighting for has been wounded and is missing?”  
All the wolves fall silent. Claudia Stilinski looks horrified.   
“Where is my son?” Claudia asks anxiously, staring at Alcide with hopeful eyes.  
“Deaton is currently attending to his wounds. He will live, but not thanks to any of you! None of you will have permission to see him, none of you are worthy of him. Parents and mate alike. You should all be ashamed of yourselves!” Alcide exclaims.

“The Hale pack sees the error of its ways and apologizes to you great Alpha.” Talia says while bowing her head in recognition of Alcide’s status. “But we must all respect wolf law, and by that Stiles belongs to us, to his mate.”  
“Wolf law does not take abominations like your son into consideration.” Claudia Stilinski answers.  
“Have you all gone completely insane? Your son and daughters are lying dead at your feet and you are still bickering like children.” Alpha Alcide spits out in disbelief.  
“If we do not fight for what is ours then the death of my daughter has been for nothing.” Talia Hale whispers.  
“Do not pretend that Stiles is the only reason you came here, Talia Hale. You have been looking for a fight since you arrived!” John Stilinski yells.   
“Yes, I came here for my son’s mate and to make a stand. We have been left out of pack society for many years because of one stupid mistake. And the Stilinski pack has left no moment untouched to bad-mouth us to the wolf community! You attacked first, taking revenge for a mistake my boy made years ago!” Talia says in a matter-of-fact way.

“Quiet!” Alcide growls, beckoning towards his betas.   
“Drag the bodies outside, clean up this mess. The Hale pack will leave first thing tomorrow morning. Be sure to personally escort them all of the property. See it done!”  
The betas all nod and Alcide turns toward the Stilinski pack. “Bury your dead, mourn, pack up your belongings and get the hell out of my territory! You have a week.”

To be continued…

 

Please share your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles is tired.

One night. In one night he has lost everything. He saw his brother and sister die at the hands of his mate. He learned of the betrayal of his own parents who wiped his memory without his consent.

It has been two days since he arrived at Deaton’s cabin. He has not slept or eaten since his arrival. The sounds of the battle echo through his head and he can still hear his sister scream his name. 

But it isn’t Olivia or Frederick he sees when he closes his eyes. It is Derek’s body as it snaps his sister’s neck and slices his brother from ear to ear, Derek Hale who fought the bear while his own blood ran down his legs. It is Derek’s eyes he sees when he closes his own. Derek’s voice that whispers the word 'mate' over and over again. And right now Stiles doesn’t even know whether Derek is alive or dead, or if he even cares.

Stiles reaches for the yellow drapes, slowly withdrawing the beautiful outside view from his sight as he closes the curtains. He steps outside into the hall and walks towards the kitchen.  
Deaton’s cabin is stylishly decorated. It isn’t exactly Stiles’s taste but for now at least, it is home.  
He takes a glass from the cupboard and pours some water. Sipping from the cool liquid, he rests against the counter and his thoughts begin to drift back to the events of the past day.  
His fingers close a little tighter around his glass when he thinks about his parents. He trusted them with his life and they betrayed him.  
Stiles blinks when he feels a tear run down his cheek and reaches up to brush it away. He is startled by the sound of footsteps and looks up to find Deaton walking into the kitchen.

“Deaton.” Stiles says in greeting and puts down his glass.  
“You should be in bed. You need to rest.” The doctor answers concerned.  
“I’m fine.”   
Stiles would have sounded convincing to anyone else, but not to Deaton. He searches Stiles’s face. The pain and hurt radiating from the boy are unmistakable.  
“Why are you crying?”  
Stiles doesn’t answer. He hasn’t told Deaton what happened in the Stilinski living room. He isn’t sure where to start. He has too many questions. Too many conflicting feelings. Too many things he wants to know and needs to understand.

“You should go home, mourn the loss of your brother and sister.” Deaton suggests, his eyes fixed on Stiles’s glass.  
“No.” Stiles objects. “I can’t go back there.”  
He desperately wants to ask Deaton if he has any news on Derek but doesn’t.  
“You never told me who is responsible for your injuries.”   
“I don't want to talk about it.” Stiles whispers.  
“You have barely spoken at all since the incident.” There is a hint of fear in Deaton’s voice.  
“I doubt you need me to tell you what happened, doc. The local Alpha has already updated you on everything.”  
“The Hale pack left.” Deaton informs him.  
“All of them?” Stiles asks.  
“Yes, all that remain, including Derek.”

Stiles averts his eyes and doesn’t look at Deaton, afraid his face will show the relief he feels upon hearing that Derek is alive. He compares himself with those women who visit serial killers in prison, but he is no thrill-seeking whore, just a victim of the mating bond.

“You need to work and I need to sleep. We can talk in the morning.” Stiles picks up his glass and starts walking back to his bedroom.  
“You do know you can't keep ignoring this, don't you?”  
He swallows and turns around just before disappearing down the hallway. His voice is soft, with a hint of determination.  
“I can try.”

He reaches his bedroom and closes the door behind him, resting against it. He pulls his shirt over his head, strips from his pants and crawls into bed, wearing just his underwear.

His heart shattered when Derek killed his brother and sister. The second he watched Olivia fall, he forgot all about what he and Derek were supposed to be. Derek destroyed everything that could have been, in a single second.

Stiles can’t define what he feels towards Derek. Anger. Resentment. Longing. Disappointment. Fury. Arousal. Sadness. Hate. Love. He finds himself trapped in a whirlwind of emotions and he doesn’t know what to do with them. 

There is a soft knock on his bedroom door but Stiles doesn’t answer. Deaton knows Stiles is ignoring him but enters the room regardless.  
“I was the one who erased your memory.” Deaton finally admits.  
Stiles sighs. He expected this, but didn’t want it to be true. It means Deaton also betrayed him.  
“Stiles, please understand, I…“  
“You did it out of the goodness of your heart. You did it to protect me.” Stiles spits accusatorily, hands curling into fists. “I never expected the 'bad things are done with the best intentions' excuses from you, Deaton.”  
“You were molested in front of hundreds of wolves, most of them your own classmates, family and friends. You were humiliated everywhere you went! Pictures of your genitals spread around school like a virus. Videos of your screams were posted on You Tube. They even made a Facebook page about it.”  
“How many followers?” Stiles asks.  
“This isn’t funny, Stiles.” Deaton hisses angrily.

What is he supposed to do? If he lets all that information sink in, he might just hurt himself.

“The Alpha made them take all pictures and videos down, but they found other ways to torture you. Eventually your parents decided to join the Herveaux pack and asked me to wipe your memory.”  
Stiles doesn’t respond and turns his face away from Deaton, no longer capable of looking at the traitor.  
Deaton sighs and walks down the hallway, back to his own bedroom. 

Stiles curls up on his bed, tears streaming down his face, the last rays of sunshine disappearing behind the forest. The world is swallowed up in darkness once again and in that moment Stiles makes his decision.  
He wants it all gone. The memory of the death of his siblings, the confused feelings for Derek. It is all too much.

He storms into Deaton’s bedroom. “I want you to do it again. Take away my memory.”   
Deaton looks up at Stiles, his gaze wretched. “I will not do that to you again, Stiles.”  
“Why not? You did it before.”  
“That was different. You were just a boy. You can’t change your fate, Stiles.”  
“I make my own destiny. I choose my own fate!” Stiles pleads in a ragged, desperate voice.  
Deaton is now breathing just as heavily as Stiles and it looks for a second that he is about to reach forward and touch Stiles, but he aborts the motion and steps backward, looking away. “No, you can’t run from this!”  
“You owe me.” Stiles can feel his pulse pounding in his veins, and he experiences what he imagines must be the sweet feeling of power.  
“Don’t ask this of me, Stiles. Please.” Deaton begs.  
“Do this for me and your debt to me is paid.” Stiles watches Deaton crumble under his words and he has never seen the doctor look so sad.  
“So be it.” Deaton whispers.

To be continued…

 

Please share your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

It takes Stiles several days before he is able to bear seeing their graves.  
He didn’t attend the funeral. How was he supposed to bury his brother and sister?

He has 2 white roses in his trembling hand, finally ready to pay his respects. He sighs as he lays the flowers down on the graves and touches one of the headstones, tracing Olivia’s name, and fighting the urge to cry.

He doesn’t move from the graveside when it starts to rain, water mixing with tears, drenching him.  
When he finally looks up, he glimpses something in the trees nearby and turns to look. It’s gone. But Stiles knows. He feels the warmth, feels the mating bond. Derek. He has always been there. Waiting. He never left.

Stiles ignores the tears that are streaming down his face and leans against his brother’s gravestone, head resting on his knees, sobbing silently.  
“I miss you Frederick. My brother. My best friend.”  
He still remembers the time that they placed pinecones on their father’s chair before dinner, and how loudly he had shrieked. Frederick was his favorite person in the whole world. He still is.

Stiles doesn’t flinch when he hears Derek approach. The alpha takes off his jacket and puts it around Stiles’s shoulders. Stiles doesn’t object.

The tears bubble up once more and he allows them to spill over, crying silently.  
“I miss them.” Stiles says quietly.  
He wipes his eyes and stands up.  
“I love you Olivia and Frederick, I always will.”  
When Stiles is on his feet, he almost seems to wake up, looking at Derek’s face for the first time since the wolf arrived. 

He has a choice to make. He can walk away, leave this place behind, with all the memories and feelings still lingering between them. Forever connected. Forever apart. Always remembering. Or he can choose to have Deaton erase his memories. Forever connected. Forever apart. Never remembering.

“I’m going to have Deaton erase my memory. This time it’s my own choice.” Stiles announces, returning Derek’s jacket, and walking away from the gravestones. 

“Sti…”  
“Stile…”  
“Stilesssss.”

Stiles turns around in shock at hearing Derek speak for the first time.

“I’m so…”  
“I’m sorry.” Derek whispers.

“There is no coming back from this.” Stiles says, pointing at the graves while walking away. 

Derek had spoken for the first time in his life and it had all been for nothing. As Stiles leaves, he never looks back. If he had, he would have seen Derek’s face wet with tears. Stiles would have seen the pain and regret that reflected in his mate’s eyes.

• • •

“If you are looking for Stiles, you are too late. He left 2 days ago.” Deaton says when Derek walks into his practice.  
Derek just stands there, unresponsive, looking at Deaton.  
“You want to know how much of his memory I erased?”  
Derek nods.  
Deaton pauses for a long moment and seems to consider telling Derek the truth. Derek waits in anticipation, eager to learn about how much Stiles still remembers. 

Finally, after a long moment of consideration, Dr. Deaton speaks.   
“He knows his brother and sister died at the hands of a rival pack, but he doesn’t remember the fight or their faces. He doesn’t remember living it. He doesn’t remember your name, your voice, the way you smell. He doesn’t remember he has a mate.” Dr. Deaton states and bows his head. “I'm sorry Derek.”

Derek has been defeated. Broken. The fiercest warrior among wolves, defeated without a single blow. Brought down to his knees with only words. 

“I couldn’t grant Stiles his last request.” Deaton continues. “I can’t take away the mating bond. Breaking that would result in both your deaths. I can’t take away what is meant to be.”  
Derek slowly backs away from Dr. Deaton, tears streaming down his face.  
“Do you wish me to do the same to you?” Dr. Deaton asks with his ever inquiring look.

Deaton could make him forget. He wanted to remember his sister, just not the way she died. He wanted to remember Stiles, just not the hate in his mate’s eyes when he looked at him.   
He feels exhausted, anxious, but determined.

“Yes.”

Deaton heard about Derek. About his family. Who hadn't? So when Derek, the mute, spoke. You obeyed.

“Remember…“ Dr. Deaton warns, and immediately adds, “History has a way of repeating itself.”

To be continued… 

 

Please share your thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Noah Hale points to the long grass, blood and body parts litter the ground.  
“Dear God.” Talia Hale exhales in despair.  
“These are fresh kills.” Peter Hale informs the others. “We are close.”

After Derek returned from Herveaux territory, his memory altered by Dr. Deaton, he left his pack in search of Stiles. In search of a boy who doesn’t know Derek exists. He encountered several packs visited by Stiles during his travels, most of them unwilling to tell him where his boy went, so Derek challenged them, killing wolves, hunters and humans alike, leaving a bloody trail of destruction that could rival a Roman battlefield.  
Many among the werewolf community agree with Derek’s campaign, justifying his actions in that every wolf has the right to claim his mate and eliminate those standing in the way, regardless of what happened in the past. Others say that although a challenge must always be met, Derek is slaughtering his own kind in a fruitless pursuit for something, if Derek finds it, will be lost to him once again since the boy will never accept him.

“How long until the elders decide that Derek’s search for his mate has turned into a massacre and they order his capture?” Talia asks quietly. Noah and Peter look at her.  
“Unless somebody stops him, and quickly, he's going to kill everything that stands in his way, or he’s going to challenge the wrong wolf and end up dead himself.” Peter is certainly dedicated, but the dead are not his primary concern, his nephew is.

• • •

The wolf is massive, as big as a bear, with broad shoulders and black fur dark as night. The beast snarls, top lip curling up to show a row of white deadly teeth. Derek smiles, revealing his own teeth, twice as white and twice as deadly.  
He stands in the center of a clearing, bare-chested, stone cold, human form, no need for the wolf, the power of many Alpha’s slain by his hand running through his veins.  
He pulls his shoulders back, claws out, ready to attack. Red eyes meeting blue, then, both emitting a roar as they charge, clashing in the middle, causing the birds in the nearby trees to take flight, terrified, and screeching. They wrestle violently, each trying to throw the other to the floor, but where Derek lacks in size he makes up for in strength, throwing the wolf with all his might against a nearby tree, breaking the beast’s spine on impact. The tree cracks and shudders, wood splinters flying through the air.  
He stands alone in the clearing, shaking with anger, the scalding heat of rage oozing from every pore in his body. He glances down at the creature, unmoving, its tongue hanging from its mouth.

• • •

The Hale pack walks towards the sounds of battle, traveling deep into the forest where the trees are thick, until finally coming to a clearing, full of bodies and blood, another pack slain. Derek wipes his mouth and Peter can see the gleam of satisfaction from the kill in his eyes. Noah and Talia walk towards their son, yet it is more like the ghost of Derek that now stands before them.

“You left without so much as a goodbye? No contact with your pack in months, leaving your mother and me in the dark about your whereabouts.”  
Peter frowns, looking at the dead bodies. “You were clearly preoccupied.”  
“It’s time to give up this madness and come home.” It’s more of a command than a request, Noah’s red eyes not blinking as he stares down his son.   
Derek shakes his head and walks past his father, but Noah grabs his arm tightly and slams him into a tree. “I wasn't finished.”  
Derek knocks Noah to the ground. The Hale Alpha shudders in pain and stands up as quickly as he can before Derek can get another blow in. Noah steps back in what looks like fear, but in reality, he feels numb. His son is officially dead, it is true.  
“What happened to you Derek? Have you completely forgotten who you are?”  
For some speck of a second, Noah thinks he sees pain in Derek’s expression, but it is quickly masked with anger. Noah loves his son, but watching Derek destroy any humanity that might still exist inside of him, is killing them both.  
Noah turns around and starts walking towards the forest, taking Talia with him, both disappearing between the trees. 

“I think you should leave the pack. It‘s time.” Peter says.  
That gets Derek’s attention. He stalks across the clearing, only stopping when his face is an inch away from his uncle, staring down the Beta wolf. Peter doesn’t back up despite Derek’s larger size.  
“Your parents would kill me if they knew I was even talking to you about it, but …” Peter pauses, as if gathering his thoughts. “You‘re going to tear the pack apart.”  
Derek winces, not wanting to hear Peter’s gloomy prediction.  
“Two Alpha wolves in the same pack. You challenge him at every point, and soon, he‘s going to have to knock you down.” Peter wanders further into the clearing, leaning his hip against a nearby tree. “Or worse, one of these days you two are going to push each other into a challenge. I have no idea who’d win but one person would lose no matter what. Your mother.” Peter pushes away from the tree. “It’s killing her every time you fight because she can see where it‘s heading. Hasn’t she lost enough? Your father would never ask you to leave. You know that. There‘s a big world out there. The Hale pack has some land up north that‘s not being occupied. No existing wolf packs in the area. Might be a good place for a young wolf to start his own.”  
Derek shakes his head.  
“Stiles will never be yours. Just because you can’t remember the hate in the boy’s eyes when he looked at you doesn’t mean it didn’t happen. If you truly love him, set him free, let him go.”  
Derek recoils.  
“An Alpha needs a mate to ground him and to bring him the great joy of cubs. Contact Mate4Me and let them help you find happiness.” Peter places his hand on Derek’s shoulder and squeezes. “Think about it.”

Derek does. For two days. Days he spends watching his parents, the tired lines around his mother‘s eyes, the cautious way she watches him and Noah, as if expecting another fight at any moment. Peter was right. His mother is suffering.

A week later, Derek finishes loading his stuff in the back of his Camaro and says goodbye to his parents, hugging his mother. She had cried when he announced that he was leaving, but she hadn‘t asked him to stay.  
He isn’t going far, just two hours north, but it will be enough to get him out of his father‘s house, away from the pack. What finally tipped the scale for him? He’d be away from pack restrictions, answering only to himself, free to be the wolf.

To be continued…

 

Please share your thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek is sitting at a small table in the center of a room, wondering how he ended up here and why the hell he hasn’t gotten up and left yet.   
Actually, he knows exactly how he ended up in here. This was all his uncle’s idea.  
Peter finally convinced him to stop setting the world on fire in an attempt to find Stiles. His uncle insisted Derek find a mate to prevent his wolf from slaughtering every creature that makes eye contact with him. This is how Derek ended up at the Mate4Me center, accompanied by Peter, because apparently there needed to be actual talking before the actual mating.

The man in charge of the event steps up to Derek.  
“The women and men you will meet this evening have been carefully selected for you, Mr. Hale, but you can end the meet and greet process at any time when you feel the match is unsatisfactory.”  
Derek nods.  
His true mate will always be Stiles and his wolf will never allow Derek to fully claim someone else. This will only be a temporary solution, a contract between two unmated wolves to keep each other grounded, to have a mating partner during heat, or a means to end up with cubs. The contract can easily be broken by both parties involved if either decides to end the relationship. All very similar to a human marriage with the exception of true mates, who are specifically designed for each other, once mated and properly claimed, will be impossible to separate.

When Peter joins Derek at the table, the first round of speed dating begins and Derek has to keep reminding himself that he is doing this to keep his wolf sane.  
“Hey.” A man who has to be at least ten years older than Derek, smiles as he sits down before him.  
“So, what's your name?” The man asks.  
*Does it matter?* Derek thinks. *It's not like I'm ever going to see you again.*  
“Since all candidates have been given background information on my nephew, I think it’s safe to say you already know more about him than he likes, including his name.” Peter states.  
The man is slightly taken aback by Peter’s reply but continues smiling nonetheless.  
“Well, I'm Steven.” He offers his hand for Derek to shake.  
*This is already getting nowhere and our time is almost up.*  
“You know Derek, I had a dream once. To meet a rich and beautiful mate with a great body. Oh look, my dream came true.” Steven compliments with a smile.  
“Let’s move on, in the likely event that Derek unhinges his jaw and swallows you whole.” Peter says.  
*This was off to a promising start.*

The second contestant keeps reading Derek’s file, and when she finally looks up, the first thing Derek sees is a mass of red hair and the beholder of that hair wearing the most shocking face he has ever seen.  
“Bisexual? Isn't that a rest stop on the road to hell?”  
“Next.” Peter yells.

Derek sighs as he awaits the next person, a list of things he’d rather be doing running through his overly stressed mind. He doesn’t even realize that someone has taken the empty seat in front of him.

“Hi. My name is Molly and I’m in the adult movie business.”   
“How did you become part of such a fascinating industry?” Peter asks with renewed interest in the candidates.  
“It's the oldest story in the book. Girl meets boy. Boy wants girl to do a porno. Girl says “Naked?” Boy says “Yeah.” Girl says “No way.” Boy says “Okay, how about you just wear this rubber dress and beat this guy with a whip?” Girl says “How hard?”  
Peter all but screams, “Next.”

In that specific moment in time, Derek wants to die. Crawl under the table… and just die. Out of all the men and women in this building, he got stuck with a dirty old man, a homophobe and a porn star.

He has barely time for his little breakdown before the next future wannabe Mrs. Hale sits down.   
“Psychic Sue said I was going to spend the rest of my life with a guy named Derek.”  
“Derek who?”  
“Derek him.”  
“Derek my nephew?”  
“Yes.”  
“Next.”

The fifth candidate, a woman who’d gone to Mexico for face-lifts too many times, if you whacked her head with a stick, prizes would fall out, sits down in front of him.  
“Which do you prefer, Derek? Men or women? Wait! I'll do a little test. There's a penis and a vagina in a tent and it's on fire. Which one do you save?”  
“Next.”

• • •

Stiles encountered many strange creatures and made many friends during his travels. Most wolf packs welcomed him with open arms, others simply refused to talk to him. Most wolves were very eager to start a conversation, sharing adventures and knowledge, others started whispering when he passed by or changed the subject when he asked the wrong questions. Stiles knew people kept things from him, he never asked them about it, never let it bother him. He erased his memory for a reason, even if he can’t remember that reason.  
During one of his foreign pack visits, Stiles heard stories about a wolf with the strength of 10 Alphas, roaming the forest in a state of madness, haunted by his past and the memories of his mate.  
Stiles had kept in contact with his own pack through letters and wrote his best friend Scott about the mysterious wolf, the search for his mate, and how Stiles himself also longed for a mate and cubs of his own. Scott had written him about the Mate4Me center and urged Stiles to take action in securing his own happiness.

That is why Stiles is finding himself at the borders of the Mate4Me compound, walking through the forest towards his future, each step filling him with excitement and dreams of what awaits him beyond the trees.  
Mate4Me specializes in finding a perfect mate for any wolf, or so they claim. Wolves who lost their mate or those who were never lucky enough to find their true mate were guaranteed a perfect match at Mate4Me.

• • •

Derek stares intently at the female in front of him, pleading her with his eyes to stop talking before he reaches the limit of his patience.  
“The only other person I've apologized to is my mother and that was court ordered. My mother’s crazy, that’s why I had her committed. Well, she’s not as crazy as so much as she really bugs me. Yeah, she’s a bitch.”  
“Are you done? Wait, let me rephrase that. You're done!” Derek tries not to smile when his uncle finally ends his torture and the loud girl hastily stands up and walks away to her next victim.  
He watches as the next person takes a seat at his table. The boy looks cute, short brown hair and soft brown eyes.  
“You look bored. Thinking about escaping through the back door?” The boy asks curiously.  
“My nephew has had quite enough excitement for today but you can use my back door as often as you like.” Peter says with a smile, handing the young boy his card.  
Derek growls.  
“What? You weren’t going to make an offer, and someone might as well get something out of this.”

By the time the tenth candidate walks towards his table, Derek is seriously wishing to be anywhere but here. All the men and women he just met have been extremely talkative, and glancing at the brown-haired female seated in front of him, Derek highly doubts she will be any different.  
Defeated, he once more forces himself to listen to the woman in front of him.

“You smell delicious.” She whispers and attempts to grab Derek’s hand, but he pulls away.  
“Quit messing around. Let’s just go have fun in the bathroom, so I can ride that little Derek until I'm satisfied.”  
As Derek walks away, he can feel the girl staring dumbly at his retreating back with her jaw hanging open.

• • •

Derek runs, letting the wolf lead, burning off the strange fury that consumed him earlier at the event. He had been ready, eager even, to rip out the woman’s throat.  
As the wolf leaps forward, his pace increasing until Derek is at an all-out run, a compelling scent urges him on, draws him in, lures him forward.  
His mate. Stiles. Derek licks his lips, wants to taste, claim, and drive his tongue into his mate’s mouth. The beast inside him, the creature beyond the human and the wolf, roars his possession.

• • •

Stiles flinches as an animalistic howl reverberates through the air, sounding very close to the compound.  
Before he can move, a giant black werewolf with red eyes appears between the trees, standing like a man, aroused, his huge cock, eager and hard.

To be continued…

 

Please share your thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

Derek glances at his mate and approaches the boy.

Stiles stands frozen, the wolf’s clawed hands reaching out toward him. He braces himself for the ripping and the tearing, knowing he can’t win this fight, not even in wolf form.  
As the wolf’s fingers close around his upper arms, the animal pulls him close, giving Stiles an up-close view of the many teeth that line the beast’s jaw. Its grasp feels familiar, like he experienced it before. He searches his mind, but can’t find any recognition. The wolf growls, but the sound is not threatening, not warning, but sexual.

Derek pushes Stiles to the ground, tearing at the boy’s shirt, ripping it off his mate’s shaking body, revealing a pale naked chest with pink throbbing nipples.  
At the first touch of Derek’s tongue against his skin, something sounding suspiciously like a moan forces its way out of Stiles’s throat. The sound slams into Derek and he answers it with one of his own.  
Heat surges through Stiles as the wolf’s mouth closes over one of his nipples, sucking it, almost to the point of pain. Derek gives an unrestrained howl as the connection between them surges to life, filling his every corner, and restoring their bond.

“Ooooh.” Stiles’s voice is thick with desire. He is barely able to speak between moans and heavy breathing as the wolf continues to suck his sensitive nub and the mating bond settles deep inside his body.  
With a soft whine, Derek releases the soft bud, now swollen and an angry red. He spins Stiles around, his mate’s ass pressing against his erection, hardening his cock. Part of his mind is fighting to make sure he doesn’t hurt the boy, but the rest is focused on one thing; claiming his mate. He rips the material of Stiles’s pants out of the way, leaving his mate’s bare ass in the moonlight. Round and tight. Perfect.

Stiles gives a surprised squeak as he finds himself suddenly forced up onto his hands and knees. Before he has time to properly steady himself and demand to know why he is being manhandled in this position, he feels a very hard erection pressing against his ass. As good as it feels, Stiles wants it to stop. He has no idea who this wolf is, knows nothing about the man behind the wolf, and is not ready to let his mate claim him.

Luckily his prayers are answered when a stranger comes running in his direction, shouting at the wolf to let Stiles go.  
“Derek Hale, you cannot claim him. He does not fully understand what that means.”  
The wolf half turns, still holding Stiles down with one of its paws, growling menacingly at the approaching stranger.  
“I know you can hear me, nephew.”  
There is a sudden pause in the werewolf's movements, but he still refuses to release Stiles.  
“Don’t make the same mistake again, Derek.”  
Reluctantly the wolf pulls away from Stiles, but his eyes track the boy’s every move.

• • •

Peter Hale, Derek’s uncle, escorts Stiles and Derek back to the Mate4Me center, revealing the reason for his interference during the hike. Stiles learns that he has met Derek several times and that his mate is the reason he erased his memory.

“It’s bad, isn’t it?” Stiles asks calmly. “The memories we erased?”  
Derek whines.  
“I don’t want to know. I don’t want to remember.”  
Derek releases a breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

Stiles is grateful for Peter’s honesty, thankful that the man told him the truth without revealing the actual erased memories, but he has finally found his mate and those forgotten memories are not important.

“You must learn the truth before you decide to let my nephew claim you. I cannot let you make this decision in ignorance. My conscience will not allow it.” Peter insists.

And so, Peter reveals many well kept secrets remained hidden from Stiles for the better part of a year. The more details Peter offers, the more Stiles’s curiosity and confusion grows.

Hammering heart. Shaking limbs. Wide eyes. Derek can see the increasingly troubled expression on his mate’s face.

Peter takes advantage of the fact that Stiles’s mind is finally open to except the truth to drive his words home and deliver Stiles the naked truth, undeniable, fatal and destructive.

Derek feels sick, afraid, and…  
“Enough!” He slams his fist into a tree, practically shattering it. “I… I will tell him. I will tell him everything.”

To be continued…

 

Please share your thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

Derek takes his mate deep into the forest and confesses everything. Holding nothing back. 

“I attacked you years ago with the intent to claim you. You resisted and I would have raped you, in front of all your family and friends, if not for the interference from the Alpha and your father.”

Derek tells his mate how disgusted he felt after molesting Stiles. He even fled his pack, as if he could leave everything that he did behind, as if he could run fast enough so his actions couldn't follow him. Yet the incident clung to him like a leech and his entire pack was exiled from werewolf community.  
Derek reveals himself as the killer of Stiles’s brother and sister. He doesn’t look at his mate, can’t see the effects his words are having on Stiles, but he knows they wound him, deeply.   
At last, Derek admits his hate for his human form. And in the midst of his last confession, as he hears himself confess to all his crimes, most of them against his own mate and the ones he loves, he realizes that Stiles needs to be protected from him.  
It will take Derek longer than a human life to strengthen himself. With his mate’s scent so appetizing to him, he will not be able to resist the temptation of claiming Stiles and killing everyone who even dares to look in his mate’s direction. Stiles will die of old age before Derek can approach his mate without risk.

“This was a mistake. We shouldn't see each other again. Don't stay here. Leave. Now.” Derek says despairingly.  
He isn’t so deluded as to believe that Stiles loves him, but he knows that Stiles can feel the bond. Derek rejecting him, suddenly, without warning is hurting the boy.   
“No, I will not.” Stiles says determined.  
Derek closes his hand around Stiles’s throat. “I can break your neck with one hand, one finger.” Derek warns through gritted teeth. “I’m nearly indestructible, more wolf than man, stronger, faster than 10 Alphas combined, designed to kill humans, hunters and werewolves alike. An abomination.” He spits out the last words with disgust, releasing Stiles from his grip.  
“I'm afraid.” Stiles states simply. “But it's not you I'm afraid of. I fear my own contradictive feelings. It's all so… disturbing, the memories. It’s all so… confusing, my feelings, the mating bond.” Stiles continues without waiting for Derek to answer. “You are not an abomination. You scared me, I won't deny that. I can't say that I didn't consider running. I'm afraid. But it's too late. I can't run away from you. I'm not able to.”

The selfish part inside Derek wants to rejoice that Stiles is as averse to the idea of leaving him as Derek is of leaving his mate, but he represses that part.  
“I killed your brother and sister.” He reminds his mate.  
“I can sense how tortured you are. I don't need to condemn your actions, you flagellate yourself quite enough.” Stiles’s voice, trembling, hesitant, yet sincere at the same time.  
“You still don’t understand. I have to fight my true nature every second to keep from claiming you. Sooner or later, I’m going to lose.”  
Moments pass as Stiles battles to keep his composure.  
“What you did before, strangling me, demonstrating your strength, showing me the animal inside. All motivated by your desire to protect me. It's because I realized this that I had no reason to run.” He closes the distance Derek put between them. “Don’t you understand, Derek. This will never end. The universe will continue to throw us together. History will repeat itself. We are designed for each other and Mother Nature will not be denied.”

Deaton’s last words are thrown back in Derek’s face. 

“Is it difficult for you to be near me now?” Stiles asks.  
“Yes.” Derek answers truthfully. “I want to claim you, desperately, with or without your consent.”  
“And yet, we are standing here, talking.”  
Derek would laugh if it isn’t for the fear that any of his actions or sudden movements will make his mate turn around and run.  
“Are you still afraid?” Derek asks his mate.   
“Terrified.” Stiles steps toward Derek, smiling, a tender smile, completely at odds with the situation.  
“So am I.” Derek smiles too, then. The first real smile in a long time. It might as well have been a century as difficult as it is for his jaw to let go, as if he had completely forgotten how to smile.

Derek is the one who seeks out the invitation, the welcome his mate offers through his smile, and takes Stiles’s hand.  
He calculates his movement, taking a thousand precautions, so he won’t break his mate’s fingers. He watches Stiles’s reaction as his mate’s skin touches his warm flesh.  
No discomfort, no disgust. His mate’s smile only widens at his initiative.  
Before getting carried away by his longings, Derek returns to reality. He will enjoy the immense pleasure this contact gives him without aspiring for more.

“Together we can conquer our fears.” Stiles whispers. 

To be continued…

 

Please share your thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

_Stories of what happened next differ. The great-grandchildren of the Stilinski pack claim that Derek was unable to control the wolf inside him and attacked his mate once more. They say Stiles ran from him, some even swear Alpha John Stilinski killed Derek to protect his son._

_Those who tell this story say Stiles returned to the Stilinski clan that same winter. In the spring, he married Alex Herveaux, son of Alpha Alcide Herveaux, who had lost his mate in a fire, and loved Stiles in a way Derek never could._

_According to some, Derek disappeared into the woods, never to be seen again. Stiles had many children, he became a dutiful husband to Alex and spend his days in peace, raising their children. He was happy and his pack was prosperous for the rest of his life. So the story says._

_But Stiles was always a wild boy, and there are other tales told. They say that instead of running from Derek that day, Stiles leapt in front of him, between his father and his mate, long enough for Derek to escape into the woods. Stiles looked at the wolf elders and he looked at his father, and he smiled at them. Then before any could react, Stiles turned and ran into the woods…_

Sounds of scrunching snow under heavy boots, mingle with hard breathing and the creaking of branches, are the only sounds carried by the wind through the lone winter landscape.  
Wind picks up and snow starts to fall heavier from the grey sky. Stiles ducks his head, burying his chin in the soft fur of his winter coat to avoid the cold bite of the wind.

He and Derek had finally found peace, or as much peace as possible with all the troubles from their past still heavy upon both shoulders. For a moment the world had filled with hope and possibilities, and Stiles had found himself lost in thoughts of cubs and lazy Sunday afternoons. One moment he and Derek were having a life changing conversation, and then everything changed. His father, accompanied by the wolf elders, had tracked Derek down and judged him for his crimes against Stiles and the wolf community, sentencing his mate to death.  
Stiles had tried to tell his father. He tried to explain about the undeniable mate bond, forgiving Derek, belonging to his mate, and his hopes for the future. He tried to make it clear that this was his choice, that Derek is his destiny. He tried.  
For a moment, when his father pulled a gun and Derek transformed, Stiles thought he would have to do it all over again. Losing a family member. But he had suddenly felt a surge of courage, a liquid fire spreading through him, that had him decide in that instant to throw all of his damned caution to the wind and jump right in front of his mate. His father had instantly lowered his gun, giving Derek time to escape. Stiles followed soon after, his father and the wolf council hot on his heels.

Now, he’s wondering around in the forest, alone, with a stick that he found earlier in his hand, wondering which way he came from. He already passed the same tree several times, this time he takes a left turn, and starts walking uphill.  
His cheeks and nose are red from the long hours of being out in the cold and his brown hair is covered with white little flakes.  
A strong gust of icy wind and snow blows in his face and he is about to lift his arm to protect his eyes when he notices a flash of black against the white scenery. Shielding his eyes with a gloved hand, he watches a dark spot sprinting over the white hill, the deep snow no hindrance for the big wolf running towards him.

Stiles breathes a sigh of relief when he sees that it’s Derek running towards him, but the concern for his pursuers is still there. He waits with tense shoulders for his mate, the wolf shooting like an arrow through the snow, and tries not to think of the many possible ways this can end badly.  
“Derek!” Stiles breathes into the cold and reaches a hand out. The wolf whines when Stiles’s fingers card through his fur and start scratching at his ears. Derek pushes against Stiles but careful not to accidentally push him over, enjoying his mate’s loving touches.  
Frowning, Stiles looks down, biting on his lip before speaking. “We need to keep moving, my father is still out there.” He looks in Derek’s equally concerned wolf eyes. “My best friend Scott has a cabin nearby, we should be safe there for a while.” Stiles tightens his grip on Derek’s fur as he trudges through the twenty-millionth mile of snow that day. Or maybe it is the second mile of snow. Or first. It feels like an eternity of snow, is all he knows. The white wonderland surrounding him as far as the eye can see. Keeping them prisoner. Covering their tracks. Stiles both curses and blesses the snow for trapping and freeing them at the same time.  
His thoughts fade away into the background as he reaches down and curls long fingers in rough fur and shakes the last feelings of fear from his mind.

He has lost track of how long they have been walking. Seconds, minutes… hours, they all seem the same now. Running and hiding when the wolf alerts him to noises he can’t hear. As they hide together, bodies pressed as close as they can get and his head resting on the wolf’s shoulders, Stiles runs his fingers through thick and dirty fur, feelings of fear changing into feelings of safety. He strokes Derek until the wolf relaxes against him, his body converting into a peaceful state under his touches.

For the first time Stiles sees Derek for what he truly is and not for who the world wants him to be. Stiles can see it in Derek’s eyes, in the way the wolf moves, and he finally understands. Derek is not more wolf than man. Derek is a wolf. A wolf born in a human body.  
He gets shaken out of his thoughts by a soft whine, and the feeling of a cold nose pressing against hot flesh. In the distance he can finally see the little cottage his best friend Scott wrote to him about during his travels. The cold burns in Stiles’s lungs but he ignores it, he tightens his freezing fingers and trudges towards the cottage.

When Stiles turns his gaze in the direction of his wolf, his brown eyes widen at the sight. Derek has changed back into his human form and is now walking stark naked through the icy wind and snow, his black hair dancing in the wind.  
Stiles stares at his abs, marveling. Snowflakes land on Derek’s bare shoulders, melting against the hot skin, sliding lazily down his neck and dripping onto his chest. The water makes its way over his pectoral muscles and down his abs to pool in his navel.  
Stiles is having a hard time not admiring Derek’s abs… or his cock. Derek looks at Stiles, staring at him.

“Derek!” Stiles hisses aghast and grabs the naked wolf, pulling him into the cottage and quickly closing the door, shutting the biting cold out. The roar of the wind quiets to a dull, yet insistent hum, as Stiles shuts the door behind him.  
Shaking out his sopping head of hair, he peels off his jacket and hangs it on a hook, the dripping coat instantly creates a pool of water next to the door.  
“What if you get sick?” Stiles says angry and grabs a coat from the rack, throwing it over the wolf’s shoulders.  
“I can’t and you know it.” Derek smiles but tightens the coat around himself.  
“You could have waited until you’re in the house at least.” Stiles grunts and flops down onto the ground, unlacing his snow covered boots and freeing his half frozen feet.

The cabin is small, with the kitchen and living area making up one room, and a bedroom with two single beds making up the other. There’s a steep stairs leading to a small bathroom. His best friend had been right in calling it a glorified shed when he wrote Stiles about it. It looks to be nothing more than a safe place for hunters to hide out during a bad storm or extreme weather.

“Alright, I’ll get the fire started in the living room. You go and get out of your wet clothes in the meantime.” Derek gives Stiles a small smile and pushes him towards the stairs before walking into the living room with only his coat covering his nakedness.  
Stiles steps cautiously up the stair case, afraid that it can’t hold his weight, but it is surprisingly sturdy. With shaking fingers on the railing, he climbs the stairs and walks into the bathroom. He unbuckles his belt and throws it on the tile covered floor.  
While getting out of the rest of his clammy clothes, Stiles listens to Derek rummaging downstairs. Goose bumps appear all over his body when he lifts his last piece of clothing over his head and drops it on the ground. Quickly and with a violent quiver in his limbs he grabs Scott’s bathrobe and pulls it on with fast speed. He throws an extra blanket over his shoulders, grabs a dry pants for Derek on his way out and shuffles down the stairs. A look outside tells him that the snowfall has turned into a snowstorm, and he grimaces at the thought of having to go out there later again to get more wood, but maybe he can persuade Derek to do it for him.

Stiles walks into the living room, finding Derek sitting in front of the fire on the soft rug. Derek looks up, having heard Stiles walking down the stairs and smiles to his mate.  
“I’ve brought you clothes.” He smiles and extends his hand, the bathrobe falls open and light from the fire dances over his exposed chest. Stiles grins when he sees Derek’s eyes following the trail of dark hair down to his navel and further. He blushes but smiles and takes Derek’s hand, intertwining their fingers as he sits down.  
Derek does not smile back, for a moment his eyes seem to soften, but they harden almost instantly into an impenetrable glare as he gestures irritably at Stiles’s open robe.  
“Close your robe.” Derek says sharply.  
Stiles simply nods, closes the robe and looks at the floor.  
“Goodnight, Stiles.” And, with that, Derek stands, turns around and begins to walk up the stairs.

“Derek!”  
At the sound of his name, Derek stops and turns around, eyebrows arched inquisitively.  
“What the hell just happened?” Stiles asks desperately. “I honestly don’t understand why you are refusing me, you never had a problem getting aroused before. On the contrary, you used to take without asking.”  
He doesn’t know what made him say it, maybe the feeling of being rejected made him angry, but the moment the words leave his mouth Stiles wishes that he could swallow them back up.  
Derek’s eyes flash red and Stiles sees a shadow pass over his face.  
“I’m well aware of my lack of control, Stiles,” Derek replies coolly, a slight snarl escaping his lips. “There’s no need to remind me.” he takes a breath as if to steady himself before adding quietly, “None at all.”  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have… But why-”  
“Are you willing to leave it all behind?” Derek asks suddenly, turning his head so that Stiles can only see his profile. “Your family and friends? Your hopes and dreams?”  
“What?”  
“Can you walk away and never return? Can you leave it all behind?” Derek repeats slowly but firmly, turning back to face Stiles, “Because I tried to live in your world, I really did. But I can’t.” He bares his gaze into Stiles’s and descends a step. “And,” Derek continues, descending another step, “If you seduce me, I will claim you and there is no coming back from that.”

There are times in life when you know in a split second that everything will be different, and you’re playing for keeps. For Stiles, this moment is now, and his answer will determine his future.  
“After what happened only hours ago, how can you doubt it?”  
“How can I not? I can’t ask you to do that, I won’t. It’s wrong, Stiles. This is all so terribly wrong. You deserve a good mate, a proper mate. You deserve the white picket fence, lazy Sunday afternoons and awkward family dinners.”  
“Family dinners? Where I can be reminded of the brother and sister I lost, and look upon the faces of the parents that betrayed me. Share a bed with a man that is not my mate while thinking about you, out there, alone. Is that what you call living?”

Derek averts his gaze and his jaw tightens. He turns away suddenly, as if to continue climbing the stairs, his hand gripping the bannister tightly, but his feet do not move.  
Stiles realizes only then that the heavy breathing he can hear is not Derek’s, but his own.

“If we do this, I won’t be able to stop.”  
Stiles can hear the warning behind Derek’s words, the silent cautioning not to push him, but he chooses to ignore it.  
“Really?” he challenges, “Because right now, it feels like I’m the Alpha in this relationship.”  
Derek stiffens at this and Stiles knows that his words have hit their mark.  
A pause. “Is that so?” Derek asks softly, dangerously.  
“Yes.” Stiles affirms emphatically, and the other man flinches almost imperceptibly at his response.

Before he knows it, Derek rushes forward, pulling their mouths together, kissing Stiles hard. Tongues battle for dominance before Derek takes control, ultimately making Stiles submit.  
Derek kisses him roughly, biting on his lip, sucking his tongue until Stiles moans into his mouth. Once he has him completely naked, Derek picks Stiles up, and settles him in front of the fireplace, straddling and facing him.

A dazzling flame dances around charred wood inside the fireplace, giving the cabin a pleasant smoky scent.

Derek is big all over, that’s for sure, his erect cock is long and thick, rising up out of dark hair and curving back toward his stomach. A dark vein throbs down its length, and a bead of pre-cum escapes the slit. Unable to stop himself, Stiles pushes Derek back, bents over and sweeps his tongue over the leaking head.  
A low growl rips from Derek’s throat, the animal clearly pleased with Stiles’s ministrations.  
Derek’s hands turn into claws as he gently rakes them through Stiles’s hair. The soothing hand on his head tightens and Stiles can feel Derek fighting his strength, fighting his desire to cram the full length of his hard cock into Stiles’s mouth. It is more arousing than any caress.  
He laps his tongue across the round head but tight fingers grip his hips, pushing him down onto the rug. Shocked that he is being stripped of his prize, he glares up at Derek, who returns the bold stare, his eyes glittering with lust and desire.

Derek leans forward and drives his tongue into his mate’s mouth, needing his taste. Stiles groans into his mouth, his tongue twisting around Derek’s, capturing his but retreating when Derek thrusts forward, rubbing their cocks together. Stiles’s head is spinning, every sense overwhelmed and overloaded. In mere moments he has gone from an inexperienced virgin to a lust-crazed wolf, and he likes it. If he doesn’t get Derek’s cock inside him soon, he will scream.  
Derek must realize it too, because before Stiles can even fully register it, the wolf gently turns him around, positioning him on his hands and knees.  
“I‘m going to mount you this way the first time.”  
The blunt head of Derek’s cock, wet with saliva, presses against his opening, sliding into him, stretching his passage as the wolf slowly pushes forward.  
“You‘ll feel me deep this way, take all of me.”  
Tight fingers hold his hips, locking him in place as Derek fills him, relentless and seductive. His moans turn to whimpers as Stiles rests his forehead on the rug. It hurts but feels so wonderful at the same time.  
“You can take it. That‘s it. Relax, I‘m almost inside.”  
Derek’s hand slips around his front and teases his cock. The caress distracts him long enough that he no longer feels any discomfort, for a moment.

Stiles opens his mouth, gasping for air as Derek’s balls press against his ass. He is full, stretched to the point of pain but loving it. He moans as Derek rocks inside him, shallow little thrusts that touch a delicious place inside.  
Slowly, Derek pulls back and Stiles hears himself whimper, as if his body can’t bear the thought of being separated from Derek. But the wolf withdraws until only the tip remains inside him, holding for one breath before he drives in again. Stiles cries out and punches his hips back, trying to send Derek deeper. He needs this. His body is on fire and only Derek can ease the flames. His fingers dig into the rug and he moves, counterstrokes to the hard pounding thrusts. He will ache tomorrow but now it feels so good, that thick, hard cock moving in him, filling him over and over again.

Derek’s hand wraps around his cock, fingers massaging the hard shaft, teasing his slit, holding Stiles in place as he pounds into him. The wicked little caress of Derek’s fingers multiplied with the sensation of his cock moving in him, hitting his sensitive spot over and over again until he can’t stand it, bring Stiles closer and closer to his release.  
Clawing at the carpet, he tries to hold his body together as his orgasm shoots through him. Derek growls and rocks harder, deeper, one, two more times, then the same delicious tension takes his body.

With a whimper, Stiles follows the guidance of Derek’s hands, rolling him onto his side as Derek’s knot swells inside him. Derek spoons him and bites down on the junction of his neck and shoulder as his Alpha side takes over, thrusting his knot deeper into Stiles.  
Stiles goes with it, letting Derek do whatever he wants and loving every second of it, needy moans of "yes" and "more" leaving his lips without him even hearing them.

Everything seems to slow down after that. Derek can’t thrust anymore, and Stiles’s blissful feeling eases off some, leaving them both panting into each other's arms, flushed with exertion.  
Derek doesn't let go of his neck, pulling Stiles closer and smiling against his shoulder when wrapping his arms around Stiles’s waist.

Behind the barrier of the fireplace, the glorious fire blazes, crackling and popping. Its warmth hugging the two bodies in front of it as they hug each other.  
Stiles makes plans to leave a letter for Scott, explaining his final decision. Those are his final thoughts as sleep carries him off elsewhere.  
Outside, the snow continues to fall...

_Yes, stories of what happened that day differ. But somewhere deep in McCall territory lives a descendent of Alpha Scott McCall, who tells his children what his great grandfather told him. That on the border between the woods and the wide world, Stiles joined his mate. He says it was two wolves who ventured forth into the forest that day, and that one had rich brown fur._

The End.

 

I want to apologize for neglecting this story, but I did keep my promise in the end and never abandoned it. It’s not an excuse, just a fact, since many stories on this site are sadly left for dead.

I thought about rewriting this story many times, but ultimately decided against it because this book shows my growth as a writer.

Thank you all for your support, and especially for your patience.

Please share your thoughts.

www.SaskiaQueen.com


End file.
